A 'hole' different story
by Torybabe
Summary: Ciara finds her eyes drawn to Stanley Yelnats he's in the same position as her he was practically sentenced to death out here for a crime he didn't commit in the dryness of the dessert a tiny blossom can be found growging, a blossom of loa


**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Louis Sacher.

**A/N** I am going by the Stanley in the movie, as they do not give a very good description in the books.

Chapter 1 

Without a doubt that was the stupidest thing I ever did in my entire life! Why the hell did I have to poke and pry, there was no conspiracy, the man kept _goats_ for God's sake, that's all. All I did was break into his barn and he took me to court accusing me of breaking and entering I didn't break any thing true I did enter into his private dwelling though the judge gave me a choice go to the convent or go to Camp Green Lake what kind of choice is that? I'd die before I went to a convent. Not that I didn't believe in God I had the utmost faith in him I just hated all the _rules_.

Well now I'm off to Camp Green Lake. I heard things about that place. I heard that if you walk in you won't walk out (not on your own two legs anyway)

When I arrived I realised something, this was a centre for _boys _I was not a boy my _crime _was not that serious that I had to go to a centre for boys. When I was uncuffed and led off the bus I met Mr.Sir he was eating sunflower seeds and spitting out the shells he told me all the rules and gave me two sets of orange overalls an orange t-shirt, yellow socks, a water container (empty) and an orange hat there was a tear along the back of it as if a piece of material had been ripped off, Mr.Sir saw me looking at the tear 'you're a girl you have your long hair to protect you. I had the cloth sewn onto one of the boy's hats.'

They put me in tent D. As I entered the three boys sitting on the military type cots all looked up at me and their jaws dropped. They had been told that a new person was arriving they weren't told that it would be a girl. 'Boys' said Mr.Pendanski 'this is Ciara accept her as just another camper' and then he hurried off. I turned back to the boys she found her eyes especially drawn to one he was strong looking with brown curly hair he wore orange overalls as did everyone else and an orange peaked hat with a piece of material at the back. I wondered if it was off her own hat. Eventually a boy with glasses spoke 'You're the first girl ever to come here' he stated rather obviously.

'That's not right' piped up a boy with crazy blonde hair and a really skinny neck 'the Warden's a girl'

'If you can call her a girl' the curly haired boy said the others laughed at this.

'So' said the boy with glasses 'what are we going to call her?'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Well' said the blonde boy 'everyone here has a nickname I'm ZigZag, that's X-ray' he nodded at the boy with glasses 'and he's Caveman' he clapped the curly haired boy on the back.

'I got it' said X-ray 'what about Tawny 'cause of her hair?'

They all agreed and I became known to the other boys (whose names were Squid, Armpit, Magnet and Zero) as Tawny.

When I woke up at 4:30 the next morning I ate breakfast and then I set out onto the lake. I drove the shovel into the hard earth and dumped the clay to one side. My hands didn't bleed like ZigZag had said they would on the first day I suppose eight years of horse riding had toughened them up a fair bit.

Digging that hole was hard, really hard. I finished last after Caveman. I spat into the hole like all the others and went to the wreck room. I pulled off my hat and flopped down on the couch (sofa) I felt like everything and everyone in this room, wrecked, completely shattered. I sat in between Caveman and ZigZag.

'Tawny' said Caveman 'pass us that ball would you?'

'Mmmm' I replied too tired for actual speech I reached over and threw him the little beanie ball with a rip in its side. He nodded his appreciation and started throwing it into the air and catching it again.

**A/N** There is another chapter review and then proceed!


End file.
